werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake and Zander
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Jacob Chamberlain and the Witch Alexander Deveraux. Jake and Zander initially met under tense circumstances. They shared a tense relationship since they both manipulated the other when they were under an alliance. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season One In'' Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Zander and London make plans to lure Jake back to Los Angeles. Jake finds Zander after witnessing London's death and tells him to tell him what London wanted with him. Zander points out that Jeffery had vampires follow Jake there, and tells him that if she says anything to him, she'll be the next to die. She then leaves. Later, Christopher takes Jake to meet Zander again. Zander explains his plan to have Jake overthrow Jeffery but, when he refuses, he reveals that he has Charlotte as a hostage. Jake finds it hilarious until Zander reveals that Charlotte is carrying his child. Jake still refuses to help him. Eventually, however, Jake agrees to go along with Zander's plan and get inside Jeffery's inner circle. In ''Time For More Killing, despite not interacting, it's seen that Jake is still doing his part of their deal as is Zander, while throughout the entire summer wondering about Christopher's whereabouts. In Were Back, Jake finds a drunk Zander and takes hm to The Abattoir to get her expert opinion on Sacrificial Magic. In I Tried To Live, when Christopher tells his siblings that he wants to unlink Zander from Charlotte and that the deal with Zander is done with, Jake appears happy. When Julia and the other witches kidnap Zander, due to the prophecy of the baby bringing death to all witches, Zander is shown to not want Jake's baby harmed. Jake and Christopher then go in search for Zander. After finding and freeing Zander, Zander tells them that Julia stabbed him with a needle. Just as she begins to explain where the needle originated, Jake interrupts him as he rolls his eyes, telling him to jump ahead a few decades and to explain what the needle actually does. Zander tells him that the Needle of Sorrows is set for one purpose, to kill a child by raising the blood temperature. Zander admits that Julia did the same type of thing to a young priest as well, unknowingly informing Jake that Julia was responsible for a death. Jake asks Zander where he can find Julia and Zander answers that she could be hiding anywhere and that it would be hard to find her. In Take Me With You, Jake offered him a tempting deal for his coven. In It's Going Down, Season Two In Extraordinary Measures, Jake permits Charlotte to reveal to Alexander that their daughter is still alive. In Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, They had no interaction. But there is tension between Jake and Zander, as Jake does not trust his intentions, and gives orders to the Crescent Wolf Pack, Charlotte asked Jake to give Alexander the space he needs, he finds it amusing that Charlotte believes he would ever allow Zander to control the wolves, Charlotte then arrogantly and disrespectfully tells Jake that he will show him respect, this angers Jake, as he (indirectly) threatens Zander; telling Charlotte, if her husband ever provokes his wrath again, he will kill Zander without hesitation. In Homecoming, After Jake finds Charlotte with the help of a locator spell, he gets into a confrontation with Alexander, Despite the fact that he is now an evolved witch, Alexander is still no match for Jake, as he best him easily, then Charlotte fights alongside Alexander, although he has some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he gets the upper hand and overpowers them, Graysin then arrives and reactivates the Crescent Curse, that causes him and his pack to slowly transform into their werewolf forms. In Double Trouble, Alexander falsely accuses Jake of having something to do with Charlotte's disappearance, he responds by being sarcastic, asking him if he tried Georgia, Zander points out that he to leave the body of every person can about to rock in the woods because he left them defenseless to poachers, Jake feels no guilt or remorse for placing Zander and his pack under the Crescent Curse, due to there role in helping Charlotte for trying to take his daughter away from him. In My Sire, even though they clearly still hate each other due to their recent-past issues involving Elizabeth, Jake takes the first step and acts cordial around Charlotte and Alexander for Elizabeth sake and for the Christmas spirit. Season Three In Roots and More Roots, Trivia *They did not get along with each other at all. *Jake had Graysin place the Crescent Curse on Zander and his pack, partly as punishment for helping Charlotte to trying to take his daughter away from him, and to gain Graysin's trust to take him down. See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Relationships Category:Deveraux Family Category:Chamberlain Family